C'est pour toi!
by YtkaLapitaladula
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire de Tim, Antonio se creuse la tête pour essayer de trouver le cadeau parfait! Et qui sait, peut-être réussira-t-il à briser la coquille du hollandais?
**Oyé oyé! Voici une nouvelle fic sur *roulements de tambour* HETALIAAAA! Parce que c'est génial comme manga/animé. Et sur un couple bien particulier qui est le NethSpa, soit Pays-Bas x Espagne, ou Tim x Antonio si c'est plus clair pour vous. 'Fin voilà, y a TROP PEU de fics sur eux dans le fandom français, et c'est désolant.**

 **C'est donc une fic toute belle toute bien écrite pour une amie (il était cool ce cours d'art quand même tu trouves pas?) qui adoooore ce couple et donc bah voilà ^^ Elle m'a d'ailleurs aidée à trouver deux-trois éléments bien sympathique, donc merci à elle!**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède malheureusement pas encore les droits pour Hetalia, mais je songe de plus en plus à demander (gentiment toujours!) à Himaruya-sama.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Antonio avait passé la semaine entière à chercher un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Tim, sans succès. Il était par ailleurs confus, Lovino avait insisté pour qu'il lui offre quelque chose, et il n'avait pas vraiment bien compris pourquoi. Il était son ancien ennemi après tout.

Enfin Bref, il se baladait dans le centre-ville de Paris, accompagné de Francis qui désirait lui montrer la beauté de la France, ses magasins, ses monuments, ses femmes…

\- Oh et regarde par ici ! Tu ne la trouves pas mignonne ? Tonio, eh ho ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Espagne sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Franny, tu sais très bien que je trouve les femmes françaises très belles – bien que je préfère les espagnoles et italiennes – mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! Il ne me reste qu'aujourd'hui pour trouver un cadeau… Et Gil n'était pas disponible, il préférait aller visiter Autriche…

\- Aww ! Ne soit pas jaloux mon petit Tonio ~ Tu iras bien vite voir ton cher et tendre hollandais…

\- Pff ! Aide-moi plutôt à trouver mon cadeau !

\- Bien bien ~

Francis sautillait joyeusement dans la rue piétonne, s'extasiant à chaque boutique de souvenir :

\- Regarde la tour Eiffel ! Et cet arc-de-triomphe ! Oh et ce crayon géant avec le drapeau de ce beau pays !

\- Dis Franny, dit Espagne en s'approchant discrètement avec un sourire en coin, Allister viendrait pas te voir bientôt par hasard... ?

\- Quoi ?! Sursauta-il, comment tu le sais ? C'est Arthur qui te l'a dit pas vrai ?

\- Non non, juste une intuition…

Francis rougit soudainement, et décida alors de trouver ses chaussures vraiment très intéressantes. Pendant qu'il continuait de bouder ouvertement, Antonio remarqua une boutique dans un coin de rue, s'en approcha, et des étoiles éclairèrent alors ses yeux :

\- Francis ! J'ai trouvé…

Bon, c'était le moment de vérité. Antonio était devant la maison du hollandais parée d'un magnifique jardin aux multitudes de tulipes colorées. Il était intimidé par la majestueuse demeure, mais prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança jusqu'au portail. Il sonna à l'interphone, la gorge sèche.

\- Oui ?

\- Tim, c'est Antonio ! Je voulais te souhaiter un un bon anniversaire !

\- Je vois, merci de t'en préoccuper. Au revoir.

Et il coupa net à la conversation.

\- Eeh !? Mais non, non, ! Attends !

Antonio se jeta sur le bouton de l'interphone, et appuya dessus de façon répétitive, un air paniqué au visage.

\- Oui ?

\- Tim, c'est encore moi, écoute, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

L'hollandais réfléchit un instant. Peut-être pourrait-il le revendre, s'il s'agissait d'un objet de collection. Il pourrait le conserver quelques années, avant la vente au prix fort. L'argent fait le monde après tout !

\- Un cadeau de quelle sorte ?

\- C'est une surprise enfin !

\- Bien, entre un instant, mais fais attention à ne surtout rien salir.

\- _Gracias ~ !_

Le portail s'ouvrit et Antonio put apercevoir Tim l'attendant sur le palier, le dépassant légèrement en taille. Ses cheveux blonds ruisselaient d'éclats, tout comme ses yeux dorés, et son air froid et détaché ne faisait finalement que les mettre encore plus en valeur. Son regard s'arrêta sur l'écharpe rayée de blanc et de bleu qu'il portait - lui semblait-il – depuis toujours, et il se dit que décidément, son cadeau devrait lui plaire.

\- Bon, dit Tim de ses yeux perçants, qu'as-tu à offrir ?

\- Ne dit pas les choses ainsi, c'est effrayant !

\- Comment suis-je supposé demander mon présent dans ce cas ?

\- Tu devrais être plus joyeux, c'est ton anniversaire quand même !

\- Hum. Je vois.

\- … Tu vas continuer comme ça n'est-ce pas ?

\- Heureux de voir que tu n'as pas perdu tes capacités d'analyse du temps où nous étions ennemis. Mais trêve de bavardages inutiles, le temps, c'est de l'argent !

\- Oui oui, voici ton cadeau.

Antonio sorti d'un sac le-dit présent, un très grand carton enroulé papier cadeau rouge et blanc portant diverses inscriptions pour les fêtes de Noël, affublé d'un nœud doré.

\- Il ne me restait plus qu'un bout de papier cadeau pour Noël donc heu…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, au contraire. Tu as fait des économies en réutilisant cet emballage.

\- Si tu le dis ! Ouvre vite !

Tim dénoua doucement le nœud et enleva délicatement l'emballage, et entreprit de détacher les scotchs du carton. Antonio, à ses côtés, trépidait nerveusement et se penchait sans cesse vers son visage impassible pour scruter sa réaction.

L'espagnol put observer son visage, tout d'abord neutre, puis rougissant légèrement, et finalement ce qu'il qualifierait de « rouge comme une tomate » !

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- O-Oui. Merci beaucoup.

Tim prit le cadeau et l'extirpa avec précaution de son carton. Il le serra contre lui, et se mit à lui gratouiller les oreilles. Car, oui, Antonio avait offert pour son anniversaire à un grand dadais blond nommé Tim, qui pouvait même faire peur à certains moments, un _lapin_. Un lapin bélier plus précisément, tout blanc, avec seules les oreilles colorées de marron.

La petite chose encore bébé le regarda de ses yeux bruns, et bien qu'Antonio fut présent, Tim ne put résister à l'envie de le traiter affectueusement, débitant différents noms possibles à voix haute.

\- Pff ! Rigola l'espagnol, je n'aurais jamais pensé voir cette scène un jour !

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage, tandis que le hollandais le fusilla du regard.

\- Au fait, je pense que tu aimerais savoir que c'est une femelle, avant de lui donner un nom masculin !

\- Je te remercie. Mais heu… Je ne suis pas très bon pour donner des noms alors… Aurais-tu une proposition à faire ? Dans le simple but de gagner du temps bien évidemment !

Tim rougit fortement, extirpant un nouveau rire de la part d'Antonio.

\- Bien sûr ! Alors… Il lui faudrait un nom mignon ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?

\- En ce moment j'aime beaucoup lire de la poésie romantique, prendre soin de mes tulipes, et ranger ma maison.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes occupations habituelles… ? Bref, passons.

\- Il y a bien un poème que je lis régulièrement ces temps-ci. Il se nomme « Miffy ».

Antonio parut réfléchir longuement, et pointa finalement du doigt le lapin en décrétant :

\- _Bien !_ Ce sera alors son nom : Miffy !

 ***Et c'est ainsi que Tim eut son petit lapin**

 **tout mignon tout plein !***

 _Quelques mois plus tard, à l'anniversaire d'Antonio._

Après avoir reçu les cadeaux des autres membres du Bad Touch Trio, de Lovino et autres amis proches, ce fut le tour de Tim, qui s'approcha de l'espagnol, son présent caché dans son dos.

\- Ah Tim ~ ! _Gracias !_

L'hollandais lui tendit son cadeau, coupant le souffle à toutes les personnes présentes, y compris le principal intéressé.

\- Wow, Tim, elles sont superbes !

Antonio avait à la main un bouquet de superbes doubles-tulipes jaunes, dont la beauté des fleurs ne le laissait pas impassible.

\- Je ne souhaitais pas avoir de compte à rendre, je ne voulais pas de dette. Elles ont été cueillies ce matin même.

\- Merci beaucoup ~ ! dit Antonio, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ce que personne n'avait cependant compris et remarqué, c'était la couleur choisie pour les tulipes. Elizabeta avait immédiatement cherché sur son téléphone la signification, aidée de Kiku et de Lin.

\- J'ai trouvé ! Alors… « Tulipe jaune : Mon amour est sans espoir, Votre sourire est mon seul rayon de soleil, Je suis désespérément amoureux de vous. » Kya, j'en étais sûre !

\- Connaissant Tim, il est en effet impossible qu'il ne connaisse pas la signification des fleurs, en particulier des tulipes. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'Antonio le remarque. Ajouta Kiku.

\- Ils sont tellement mignons ensemble ! Et puis ces petits sourires qu'ils se jettent… Aww !

Tim et Antonio ne le savaient pas encore, mais ils étaient la cible de plusieurs manigances, pas forcément toutes très innocentes. Mais ça ils le découvriront par eux-mêmes plus tard !

* * *

 **Dire que j'arrive à trouver des ouvertures dans mes histoires, mais impossible pour mes compositions d'histoire-géo... C'est injuste quand même!**

 **'Fin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé lire la fic quand même, et si c'est le cas (ou pas d'ailleurs), je vous invite à aller poster une review dans la petite case carrée en bas!**


End file.
